Empyrion's Blight
Empyrion's Blight is a warband of traitorous Heretic Astartes of the Death Guard Traitor Legion who thrive on conflict, devastating entire worlds and leaving behind nothing but seething pestilence and death. These former Space Marines have now given over wholly to the foul taint of Nurgle. Their motives are obscure and arcane. Their corruption appears to extend not only to the physical -- the oozing boils, necrotic flesh and parasitic worms that they encouraged to writhe and fester inside their once glorious bodies -- but to their logical minds as well. Their tactics cannot be anticipated. Their goals cannot be fathomed. They appear to delight only in destruction and death for their own sake. The spreading of the ways of Nurgle has become their sole purpose. Warband History Notable Campaigns *'Rescue on Kasharat (Unknown Date. M41)' – During the war for the Sargassion Reach between the Imperium and the Forces of Chaos, the Brazen Minotaurs' Chief Librarian Theseon was captured by the Chaos Space Marines of the Empyrion's Blight warband and brought to the corrupted Mortuary World of Kasharat to be broken. Nurglite Chaos Cultists daubed the Chief Librarian's Power Armour with Chaotic sigils made from blasphemous and disgusting substances in order to weaken the Loyalist Astartes' psychic defences and pry secrets concerning the Imperial offensive in the region from his mind. A small team of Brazen Minotaurs mounted a rescue mission that would likely have failed without the intervention and assistance of a squad of Raven Guard Astartes led by Shadow Captain Aremis Koryn, who deployed to the surface of the Mortuary World in advance of the Brazen Minotaurs' rescue mission and cleared the way for their successful assault and rescue of Theseon. Though both Chapters suffered casualties, the mission was ultimately successful and a previously existing debt between the two Loyalist Chapters was repaid. *'Battle for Fortane's World (Unknown Date.M41)' - The Sargassion Reach was on the brink of destruction at the hands of the foul Chaotic warband known as Empyrion's Blight. Planet after planet had fallen to the contagion, from the Mortuary World of Kasharat to the Forge World of Plutonis, and finally they had come to the Fortress World of Fortane's World. The last outpost on the rim of the Sargassion Reach, Fontane's World was a bizarre planet with an eccentric orbit that brought it close to the neighbouring Kandoor System, a sector of Imperial space teeming with heavily-populated colony worlds. Fortane's World, if not regained, would form the perfect beachhead for an invasion of Kandoor. Billions of human souls would fall to the Sickening if the Forces of Chaos were allowed to progress. They were opposed by the mighty Brazen Minotaurs Space Marine Chapter. The Space Marines were soon augmented by a strike force composed of the Raven Guard Chapter led by Shadow Captain Koryn. They had come not to displace their golden-armoured brothers, but to aid them in breaking the siege and bringing the reign of the Death Guard in the Sargassion Reach to an end. Though the battle for Fortane's World was eventually lost for the Renegade warband, the war for the Sargassion Reach was far from over, and the Death Guard were not yet beaten. Warband Appearance Warband Colours Empyrion's Blight Power Armour is the same as that of the Death Guard from which they broke away, composed of decayed and cracked plates of ceramite discoloured in sickly greens and browns. Empyrion's Blight Chaos Space Marines, like those of the Death Guard, often wear grotesquely warped suits of the antique Mark III Iron Pattern of Power Armour. Warband Badge The Empyrion's Blight warband's badge is usually a modified version of the standard Mark of Nurgle, similar to that used by the Death Guard. Sources *''Labyrinth of Sorrows'' (Audio Book) by George Mann *''The Unkindness of Ravens'' (Novella) by George Mann *''Angels of Death: Death Speakers'' (Short Story) by Andy Smillie es:Guardia de la Muerte Category:E Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Death Guard Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters